lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Selfish
Summary Episode summary Plot When it is reported by Ruth Walker that her eleven-month-old granddaughter, Sierra Walker, is missing Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler investigate. After rounds of interrogation and a failed Amber Alert, Benson and Stabler believe that the prime suspect is none other than Sierra's young and irresponsible mother, Ashlee Walker. The case takes a surprising turn when it is discovered that Sierra wasn't murdered, but actually died of measles, something which Ashlee was unaware of. It later turns out that Sierra was infected by an un-vaccinated boy. It also turns out that the boy's mother Monica Stewart refused to vaccinate her son for religious reasons, prompting Cabot to sue against Stewart for the death of Sierra. However, Stewart is declared not guilty, which then causes the Walker family to snap out and take justice in their own hands. Ashlee and her mother attempt to murder Stewart in revenge for Sierra's death, but are captured; eventually Ashlee's father broke in with a gun, blaming Stewart for his granddaughter's death, but rather than shooting Stewart, he instead shoots himself. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Noel Fisher as C.S.U. Technician Dale Stuckey * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Tonye Patano as Judge Linda Maskin * David Lipman as Judge Arthur Cohen * Annie Potts as Defense Attorney Sophie Devere * Tim Miller as Court Clerk Guest cast * Hilary Duff as Ashlee Walker * Mike Pniewski as Ralph Walker * Anastasia Barzee as Monica Stewart * Marilyn Torres as Maria Gonzales * Miriam Colon as Yolanda Gonzales * Gail O'Grady as Ruth Walker * Deirdre Goodwin as Nanny * Tracy Griswold as Uriah Faber * Ryan Rafferty as Dennis Faber * Indio Melendez as Hispanic Male * Amber J. Shirley as Yoga Woman * Kent Cassella as Uni * Lolita Brinkley as Forewoman * Katie McGee as Female Reporter #1 * Todd Faulkner as Male Reporter #1 * April Armstrong as Female Reporter #2 * Joe Melendes as Male Reporter #2 * Tyree Simpson as Cop References *Atlantic City, New Jersey *Black Plague *England *Bernard Madoff *Cabo, Mexico *El Salvador *Judge Judy *United States Department of Energy *Venezuela *Sierra Walker Quotes }} Background information and notes *This episode is clearly based on the Caylee Anthony case where Cindy Anthony reported her granddaughter Caylee missing and saying "The car smells like a dead body". Caylee's mother Casey was arrested and found not guilty of Caylee's murder. The suicide of Ralph Walker is an allusion to George Anthony's suicide attempt. *'Goof:' During the interrogation of Maria, Tutuola accidently refers to Sierra Walker as Sarah Miller. *'''Goof: '''Near the end of the episode, when Olivia and the Walker family are in the ladies room, all of the stalls have doors. However, a few seconds later, if you look to the right of the father (the stall next to where Ashlee was) you can see the empty hinge holes and the door is missing. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes